


The Perfect Storm

by spinner_atropos



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Snowed In, attempted schmalz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, who wants to be snowed in alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, complete with flimsy premise (on the author's part) and dubious decisions (on a character's part). I might go back someday and fill in the big caesura, or I might not.

The snow was already falling--huge, fluffy flakes that were starting to pile up--when I got to Scully's place. The radar said that the ice wasn't far behind, and so a lot of places had already stopped delivering or were closed outright. Fortunately one of us plans ahead, even if she hadn't let the other one in on it, and Scully had decided that making dinner herself was the path of least resistance. I can't see her content as a housewife, but she can do anything she sets her mind to, so why not cooking?

I tried not to hover behind her as I watched, but eventually she steered me toward the fridge. "You do know how to whip cream?"

"I know the theory." A glass bowl and a pair of beaters were sitting next to the carton of cream, so I pulled those out too.

"The mixer's in that cupboard." She pointed. "Don't start it too fast, or it'll go everywhere, and don't pull the beaters out while they're moving, or it'll go everywhere."

"Don't go too fast and don't pull out early, got it."

There was a glint in her eye when she looked up. "And any mess you make, _you_ get to clean up."

I considered making just a _little_ mess, but decided I should be on my best behavior since she was nice enough to let me stay over during the storm instead of being bored and lonely at home. Besides, sometimes I seem to disrupt her life just by existing.

Watching cream whip wasn't all that exciting. "What happens if I whip it too much?"

"It turns into butter."

"Really?"

"Don't even think about it, Mulder."

***

I woke up to the anti-sound of every electrical device in the apartment going silent at once. A few seconds later there was movement from the bedroom and Scully emerged, wrapped in a fluffy robe. She pulled the blinds aside to look out. "Guess they were right about the ice." I joined her; everything outside was dark. Sleet hissed against the window when the wind gusted.

"I wonder how long it'll be out."

"We're not high on the priority list." We stood silently for a while. "It's going to get cold in here," Scully finally said, letting the blinds fall back into place and turning. She caught my hand and I followed automatically at the pressure; whither Scully goes, there go I. It didn't cross my mind to balk even as I wondered what the hell she was doing. She let go of me at the foot of the bed and continued to the head, slipping off her robe and hanging it up as she went. I caught flashes of curves that might have been breasts and hips. I had a moment of pure adolescent panic-- _oh my god she's naked and I think she's going to let me_ touch _her_. If I got into bed with her, was I supposed to be naked too? I felt paralyzed, and stupid about it. Overall this was probably a pretty obvious signal, but we walk a weird line, and I was simultaneously afraid of assuming too much and of rejecting her.

I opted to join her, but remained clothed, and stayed on my own side of the bed. She mumbled something that might have been a goodnight and seemed to fall asleep immediately.

***

I woke up contented and comfortable, enveloped in Scully's scent, the room still unnaturally quiet. I was under sheets and a comforter a hell of a lot nicer than at any of the motels we'd ever stayed in, and Scully was curled up against me as if this were normal. I stayed absolutely still, afraid of her reaction when she woke, but it was too late. She drew a long breath. "Shit." My blood ran cold. "No coffee."

It was better than "Dammit, Mulder, get out of my bed!" but it stung a little that her first thought on waking was coffee, even if we hadn't done anything. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"You're warm."

"It's one of my talents." That's me, the human hot water bottle.

"Nature calls." This time the room was light enough to see her clearly as she slid out of bed and walked briskly out of the room, giving me a full rear view. Unless she came to her senses and put something on, I was going to get a full frontal view, too. I found myself at sudden half-mast.

Scully was still naked on the return trip. Her rose-pink nipples were tight from the cold and her bush was trimmed neatly, as carefully-controlled as everything else about her. She kept her eyes fixed on a point next to the head of the bed, her cheeks a little flushed; she was trying to hide self-consciousness and not quite managing it, and I relaxed a little.

She slipped under the covers and I smelled toothpaste on her breath. "My turn." I had the advantage of being clothed and was able to keep turned away from her; we'd see what happened on the way back. While in the bathroom I brushed my teeth too--I can take the occasional hint.

When I came back she was trying to watch without being obvious. I turned my back as I reached the bed, slipped off my t-shirt and sweatpants as quickly as I could, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal, and got into bed. I moved to the middle, trying not to crowd Scully or force the issue, but she met me halfway. The feel of her skin and the soft sound of contentment she made as she pressed up against me were like a punch to the gut. "I'm not here just because I'm warm, I hope," I managed to say through my dry throat and the flood of sex hormones in my brain.

"Despite your endless supply of come-ons, you're either too much of a gentleman or too chicken to make the first move." She slid her leg over mine. Her groin was very warm against my thigh, and she was just centimeters away from actual contact with my dick, which was ready and willing to get involved.

"I think I've just been insulted." I nuzzled at her neck. "Good thing my self-esteem's such a mess I don't care."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she said, squirming a little. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her and let my hands slide over beautiful, bare skin. "I've already seen you naked, remember?"

"You were still willing to associate with me afterward, so I can't have been that bad." I pulled her more firmly against me and traced a line up her shoulder with my tongue.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments." Her fingers danced down my side, brushing briefly over my ass before coming up again. "I refuse to fuel your ego that way."

I sucked at her collarbone just enough to draw blood to the surface. "My ego and I are open to alternatives." She arched against me as I moved very slowly down to the tops of her breasts. "Men are simple creatures."

She kneaded my shoulders. "Some simpler than others."

I looked up at her; she was watching me, her eyes half-closed. "The purest pleasures in life are the most primal." I held her gaze and took her nipple into my mouth. Her eyes closed and her head lolled. Both hands came up to tangle in my hair as she rubbed her thigh against my hard-on. I wondered if I could make her come that way. I settled onto one elbow, teasing the other breast with my free hand. She arched again and moaned very softly.

Scully wasn't very vocal, which wasn't a surprise, but as I nipped and licked and suckled her breathing hitched and changed in response, and soon the motion of her hips was giving her away. I moved my palm from her breast down her ribs to rest on her belly; her next exhalation had another moan under it, and her pelvis curled upward. When I didn't move again she opened her eyes and gave me a stern look. I gave her nipple a little extra tug as I released it, just to see the sensation wash across her face. "I _know_ you don't need me to tell you what to do."

" _I_ know you like to order me around." And I'd _love_ to hear her talk dirty to me.

She gave me a look I couldn't read, then closed her eyes and pushed my hand down. "Make me come, Mulder," she murmured.

"How close are you, Scully?" I asked, curving my fingers to cup her mons, feeling slickness on my fingertips.

" _Close_."

I pressed my fingers harder against her; she let her head fall back, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. "Would this do it?" I murmured in her ear, moving my hand in a slow circle.

Her breath rasped. "Oh God, yes." She ground against my hand and I let her lead; she tilted her hips until my fingertips parted her outer labia and she shuddered, her breath stuttering, her expression transforming from intense concentration to sublimity. I had witnessed a miracle.

After a few moments of stillness she pulled gently on my head, guiding me up into an open-mouthed kiss. Her enthusiasm surprised me. "I've been dying to do this to you," she whispered, biting gently on my lower lip. The next kiss was softer, less urgent and more lingering.

"You're beautiful when you come."

Her eyes opened, pupils wide and dark. "Don't get all mushy on me now, Mulder." A quirk of her mouth and her hand grasped my dick, squeezing with intent.

"Post-orgasmic double entendres? I can barely manage single syllables." I kissed her again, wanting to commit the contours of her mouth to memory in case I never got this chance again.

"Fox Mulder tongue-tied? I'll believe it when I see it." She relaxed her grip and stroked very gently with her fingertips from the base to the head.

"Ever the doubter." Her eyebrow arched as I pulled away from her hand before I succumbed. "I can provide you with evidence. Later." Another kiss--I could get used to this--and then started down her body, tasting her chin, her throat, the valley between her breasts. I licked each nipple while I was there, making her hum, and then continued down.

"If you push the covers down too far we'll freeze."

"Then I won't." Down her belly, the comforter sliding up the back of my head.

"You'll suffocate, Mulder." She sounded amused.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." I flicked my tongue into her navel before I pulled the sheets over myself. What a way to go.

Never let it be said that Scully isn't a considerate woman--she drew her knees up, providing me with a bit of airspace and opening herself to me. I ran my fingertips up the inside of her thigh, feeling a quiver run through the muscles, and then touched my tongue to her clit. Her hips jerked sharply and I gave her a moment to recover before I started exploring the contours of her inner labia and occasionally stroking her clit. I got a primitive-male thrill out of feeling her respond to me.

When the motion of her hips settled into a rhythm of its own I slid a finger into her; she moaned and her vagina tightened around it. Oh hell, I was going to be lucky to get through this without coming myself. I withdrew and tried two fingers, focusing the motion of my tongue; her cry was more strained and her body squeezed again, harder this time. I curled my fingers up and, taking a cue from earlier, pressed the flat of my tongue against her clit.

I heard my name as her back arched and her inner muscles shuddered. I felt light-headed, whether from lack of oxygen, the overwhelming scent of her arousal, or the immense power of being able to make her come, I wasn't sure. To be on the safe side I kissed my way back up, finding her flushed a beautiful shade of pink, her expression blissful again. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her clavicle, listening as her heartbeat slowed. Scully sighed deeply and ran her fingers through my hair. "Mmmm."

"Good?"

"Wonderful." Her nails trailed across the nape of my neck, and I shivered. She did it again, giving me goosebumps, and made a sound of amusement. I lifted my head and nipped at her breast. "Oh, no you don't," she said, pushing me over onto my back. "My turn."

She threw the covers back and knelt astride me. "Aren't we going to freeze?" I asked.

"Will this take very long?" she replied, squeezing my hard-on and smirking at my expression.

"A minute or two. If I'm lucky."

Her eyes closed and her expression turned rapturous as she slid slowly down onto me. "I _knew_ I'd be rewarded for putting up with you all this time."

"Am I that bad? That good? Jesus, Scully." Her body was hot and wet and gripping me firmly, and full sentences were too much to manage.

"No, and yes." When I opened my eyes she was looking down at me, serene and Sphinx-like, clearly enjoying having me utterly in her power. I put my hands on her hips as she found the angle she wanted and started riding me, closing her fingers over my wrists.

"Want to try for three, Scully?" I rasped, freeing one hand. She nodded sharply and guided me, pressing my fingertips to the right spot and holding them in place. A few more strokes and I lost the battle, bucking up hard against her as I came, groaning as her muscles contracted sharply around me.

Scully's whole body relaxed; she leaned gradually forward until her breasts pressed against my chest and we were face-to-face. "Scully--"

She laid her hand over my mouth. "Mulder," she scolded softly.

I took her wrist and kissed her palm. "Why not?"

"I know what you're going to say."

"I want to say it anyway."

She looked uncomfortable, her eyes shifting away from mine. "I need to work up to it."

"Just to _hearing_ it?" She nodded. I rolled with her until we were on our sides. "Take me seriously when I say it this time, okay?" I whispered.

Her mouth quirked a little. "You were stoned out of your skull last time."

"It doesn't mean I wasn't sincere, just heavily medicated."

She pulled out of my grip, getting out of bed. "And remember, any mess you make, _you_ get to clean up." She tossed me a box of tissues on her way to the bathroom.

"I could have stayed home for that," I pretended to gripe, despite being the luckiest man in the world. She snorted and shut the door on me.


End file.
